


Fucking Machine (Plus schmoop)

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fucking Machine, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NSFW, smut turns to schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint uses a fucking machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil was watching Dog Cops when JARVIS alerted him that Clint was having trouble breathing, saying his heart rate is through the roof, and sweating like crazy. Phil immediately got out of the couch and into the elevator toward Clint’s floor. If Clint was having a nightmare again, he’s going to need someone beside him to calm him down.

Phil’s hand froze just inches from the doorknob when he heard a whirring and a groan from inside Clint’s room. Phil’s brow furrowed, that didn’t sound like Clint having nightmares. far from it, actually. 

He opened the door just a tiny bit, to peek through. The room was dimly lighted and the bed was empty. Instead, Clint was in one of the far corners of the room facing away from the door, gloriously naked, on his knees, and moaning wantonly as a machine fucked his ass.

Phil’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden, and there’s a familiar tightening in his pants. Phil thought maybe he should go. He shouldn’t be watching Clint anyway. What he does in his private time is his own business and Phil felt like a pervert for wanting to stay.

Then Clint keened and he moaned so loud, that all reason in Phil’s head flew out the window. 

Phil stayed, but he didn’t enter the room, he stayed and watched as Clint’s back arched beautifully and his voice sounded so ragged, so broken, Phil wanted to hear it against his ear.

Clint’s hand flew to his dick, and he started stroking in time to the machine’s thrusts. “Oh- ugh… Oh god…” Clint’s pants echoing through the room, drowning out the whirs. Phil’s hand had found its way to his the front of his pants and he started palming himself. Nothing his imagination could come up with for the past 3 years could compare to this. 

And then, Clint gritted out, as he made the machine go faster. “Yes, oh god, Yes… Phil… Shi- So good. ugh. Faster, Phil. Harder. Make me come, sir.” 

Phil’s breath stuttered. Clint was imagining him. Imagining that it was Phil fucking him. Many nights Phil had thought about this. Clint asking him for more, Clint going down on Phil’s dick, Phil pounding into Clint, making Clint come so hard, he wouldn’t remember his own name.

There was really nothing left to do. Phil entered the room and locked the door behind him, thankful that it didn’t creak. He walked over to the machine and relished the sounds Clint made. He got behind the machine, and pressed the button on it that said power, and it slowed to a halt. 

Clint breathed deeply at first, but upon realization that his hand held switch no longer controlled the machine, he looked back and immediately paled. He shimmied himself out of the machine and stood up on wobbly legs, his cock still standing firm. “Sir- I- I,uh…” was all Clint managed to say because what the hell was he supposed to say in a situation like this? “Sir, I’m so sorry. I- I just-“

Phil was having none of that. He walked up to the archer, and pulled him down by the neck and kissed him. Clint let out a meep but was not resisting, so Phil took it as a go ahead. He placed his free hand on Clint’s arm, and moved the other hand to Clint’s head, combing through the blonde hair. 

Clint’s eyes fluttered close as he kissed Phil back. He’d dreamt about Phil’s kisses before, and this was definitely better. Phil tasted like coffee, and he smelled like the generic brand shampoo Phil always bought. His lips were warm and soft; a little dry, but nothing Clint’s spit couldn’t fix. Clint’s hands found their way to Coulson’s hips, pulling him closer. wanting for more, wishing for more.

Phil pulled away and watched Clint as the archer’s eyes flew open and his lips kiss swollen. They were both panting now, and their eyes dilated. “Before we do this, I want you to know that I’m not the kind of man that does one night stands. If you want this as much as I do, then I want us to be exclusive. I want the dates, the sappiness, the romantic gestures, the morning together. I- If you can’t do that, then I need you to tell me, because I can’t do this knowing you won’t be there in the morning.” He drops his head to Clint’s shoulder and waits.

Clint pulls away from him and looks at him. “You’re crazy if you think I don’t want all of that with you.” Clint kisses him, long and hard, until Phil notices that Clint was still very much naked, and very much hard.

"We should probably do something about that." Phil says into the kiss and grinds his hips along with Clint’s.

Clint groans and he grins. “Well, there’s a bed right over there. Shall we try it out?”


	2. Chapter 2

Clint was blindfolded and seated in a chair, his hands bound to the chair’s arms and his legs were raised. It was an uncomfortable position, surely, but Clint was flexible and Phil wanted to take advantage of that. 

Phil shook a small bag in front of Clint and there was a small clinking sound. “Hear that?” he asked the archer. Clint held in a groan. “This is my present to you.” Clint heard the crinkling of the wrapper and then Phil ran what felt like cool metal against his skin.

Clint wasn’t stupid. He knew what it was when Phil shook the bag. That didn’t make the surprise of cool metal meeting his warm skin any less when the cock ring was slipped on.

"Beautiful" Phil commented and there was a mix of amusement and lust in his voice that Clint could probably point out.

Clint heard movement again and the dildo up his ass started moving as the machine started to whirr. Phil had made sure that the dildo in itself was lubed up enough, and  _God_ , it felt so good. The slow, deep thrusts of the machine, hollowing him out and the soft vibrations the whirrs the machine sent through him, it was enough to make him keen, plead for more, something faster, rougher. _  
_

"You want more?" Phil’s voice was sultry. It was calming, yet it made him even more excited than he already was.

"Yes…  _Please_ …God, Phil… I need you… I need-” His words were cut short when Phil pulled his face to the side and kissed the archer messily, unlike the kisses you’d think Agent Coulson of SHIELD would give. Phil’s tongue danced inside Clint’s mouth, and Clint reveled in the grace of it. 

Phil broke the kiss but didn’t go far, Clint could still feel his breath on his lips. “Since you asked so nicely.” Phil whispered, making Clint shiver.

Phil pulled away completely and Clint could feel the loss almost immediately. There was a sound of clothes touching the floor and then Phil was back. 

Phil straddled Clint, which was supposed to be impossible given Clint’s position, but Phil apparently found a way around it. Clint felt the tip of Phil’s cock touch his lips, and he smiled. “Suck.” Phil ordered. “Make that pretty mouth of yours work for a change.” 

Clint gladly obliged. Taking the cock’s tip and licking where he thought the slit would be. When Phil groaned, he knew he hit gold. Clint kissed it a few times, before taking the head in, he sucked it and tasted the salty precum. Clint’s tongue licked around the head a few times, before he flicked his tongue on the underside of Phil’s cock. 

Phil moaned wantonly and threw himself forward, his abdomen now leaning against Clint’s head. Clint used this as leverage and wiggled his head a few times just so that the blindfold would get stuck in between them and Clint could pull it off without using his hands. The blindfold was stuck on his head, but at least he can see.

Clint started bobbing his head, covering Phil in a thick coat of spit, and occasionally sucking in. Phil would curse and praise the gods all at once, and Clint would do it all over again.

Phil thrust against the archer’s face making Clint deepthroat him, which felt so  _fucking_  good, and Clint would moan and send vibrations directly to his head, making Phil want to do it again.

Phil and the machine’s constant thrusting is taking Clint over the edge. He would already have come if it wasn’t for the cock ring.

Phil was close though, he could feel it. So Clint did his tongue thing again and Phil lost himself. He came inside Clint’s mouth. Clint was all too happy to lick Phil’s head clean. 

"Want to help me with mine?" Clint asked when Phil turned the machine off but left Clint tied to the chair.

"Nope." Phil answered him with a smirk.

"Wha- But!"

"You removed the blindfold. You don’t get to come."

"That’s not fair! Have you heard you moan? When you hear that moan, it’s definitely crucial to see the face created by the moan!!!"

"Still a no." Phil laughed as he stepped into the shower.

—-

Phil wasn’t a complete monster. He went back to Clint after 10 minutes, untied the man and gave him the best shower blowjobs in History.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/92030903746/typhoon-rammasun-hit-us-so-i-wrote-this-while)


	3. Chapter 3

Clint moaned, sliding his hand on his shaft. His breath had gotten ragged and they’ve only just begun. He licked the bottom of his lip slowly, kneeling over Phil, his knees on either side of Phil’s hips.

"How do you want me?" He asked, his voice a sweet whisper in contrast to the quiet room.

Phil continued to watch, his eyes ghosting over Clint’s glorious body from his soft blond hair that Phil wanted to mess up and hold on to, to his blown pupils, to his wet pink lips, to the skin between the archer’s neck and shoulders that Phil oh so wanted to bite, to his wide chest, to those beautiful, beautiful arms that Phil could not stop touching even if he wanted to, to the graceful curve of Clint’s hips, his thighs that Phil also wanted to taste, and that delicious looking dick in front of him.

God, Clint was _perfect_.

So fucking perfect.

Phil wanted to relish the sight, “I want you on your hands and knees.” His voice cracked a little, but given the circumstances, he supposed he could be excused. “I want to use the machine on you. Please. I want to see how you pleasure yourself.”

Clint smirked. “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.”

Phil pulled Clint down by his neck into a biting kiss that never seemed to get old for the both of them. When they both parted Phil smirked as well, his eyes darting from Clint’s eyes to his mouth and back. “Deal.”

—-

The whirring of the machine could not compare to Clint’s moans. His voice was already scratchy and the pants he delivered in between the moans made it sound dirtier than it had any right to be.

Phil stared, in a moment of utter amazement at how this beautiful man is his; and he, Clint’s. The sounds Clint made alone could make Phil come without touching himself, but his hand had somehow made it to his dick without noticing. Oh well.

Phil started pumping his shaft in time with the machine. His tongue darted out once to bring his lower lip in between his teeth when he found Clint staring at him as well.

Clint’s pants were growing shorter and faster. His eyes, locked on to Phil’s until it slowly skirted down Phil’s body, watching him like a predator would his prey. Phil has never had someone look at him that intensely. Clint’s watchful eyes, those eyes that never seemed to miss anything, those eyes that were now watching him, it was too much. Phil closed his eyes and threw his head back, collected himself for a second. He hasn’t had the desperate need to hold his orgasm back for years but Clint never seemed to have trouble with inducing it.

When he turned back to watching Clint, the machine was going faster. Clint’s hands clenched against the sheets and his face on the bed. “Phil… Oh, Fuck- Phil. I can’t. I can’t hold in much longer… I need- Hngg- Please, Phil. Tell me you’re close. _Please_.”

Phil’s eyes went to Clint’s dick, bobbing to the rythmn of the machine, gloriously ignored, but twitching nonetheless. Clint didn’t even touch himself. Phil groaned, low and feral, and Clint whimpered at the sound. “You can come, Clint.” Phil whispered, already as close as Clint probably is. “Come for me, Clint.”

"Oh God. Phi- il- Phil!" came Clint’s broken gasps as he spilled his load right on the bed. Phil came not a few seconds later, gritting Clint’s name through his teeth.

Phil stayed where he is for a moment longer, trying to get his breathing back, when out of nowhere Clint climbed his lap, kissing him breathless again.

"Not that watching you jerk off to me wasn’t hot and all, but what do you say we try the real thing now?" Clint asked, when they weren’t busy mouth wrestling.

Phil grinned at him. “Yes please.” He answered without second’s thought. “But… I can’t go right now.” He gestured to his dick.

Clint grinned back. “I can’t either, you doofus.” He bended down once more to bite Phil’s lower lip, “I’m fine with making out until we’re both ready to go again if you are.”

"Well, you don’t have to ask me twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/112305646581/i-just-learned-last-night-that-someone-was)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/89535536416/being-a-college-student-means-that-youre-almost)


End file.
